Our objective is to develop education packages which will promote the self-regulation of hypertension at both screening and treatment sites. A 9-minute slide and tape package, suitable for use in screening programs, emphasizes the differences between short-term and long-term elevations in blood pressure, and how symptoms can not be used to detect long-term changes. The experimental package has been pre-tested for accuracy and clarity, and will be compared to standard screening materials in industrial and white-collar settings. It is expected that hypertensives viewing the experimental materials will develop a more accurate representation of hypertension, which will lead them to seek and maintain appropriate medical treatment as well as to reduce risk factors. Normotensives viewing the experimental program are expected to reduce risk factors and avoid overutilizing health screenings. A comparable experimental package has been developed for use at a treatment site. The experimental materials will be compared to standard educational materials using newly treated, continuing treatment, and re-entry hypertensives. Patients' beliefs and coping patterns will be measured initially and in followup. Patients receiving the experimental materials are expected to develop more appropriate coping patterns. Proposed studies will test the combined effects of the screening and treatment packages at treatment centers.